For the Rest of My Days
by AidenSky
Summary: Happy, sappy fic about the fate of Celene and Briala after the events of Trespasser


Celene spent all day in the arms of others. She was pulled out of bed before dawn and plopped into a near boiling bath where servants applied bounteous amounts of soap and scrubbed her gently, mindful of her delicate skin. They pulled her out, toweled her off and got to work on drying her hair so that it could be styled. Various oils and scents were applied to her body as was custom, and the scent, while pleasant, spurred a headache at the back of her mind. She drank it down with a few cups of tea before stepping into her gown.

The only demand she made all morning regarded her makeup. The paint was too pale, too hot, and caked to her skin after a time. Today she would go barefaced, and she stood resolute in front of wide-eyed servants and the chatelaine. She had no need to hide today. When they could finally do no more to her, the servants left her alone to wait until she was summoned. Celene sat in a chair by the window and looked down at her empire. Val Royeaux was alive and brimming with music and cheers. Flower petals were given out and nobles and commoners alike threw them in the air and danced as the petals fell around them. Gold and violet ribbons laced every gate and pole, and banners of the same colors connected building to building, providing shade from the warm summer sun. She looked out past the gates of the city and saw the green meadows, the fields of flowers. Her heart hammered in her chest but Celene allowed herself to smile.

"Celene."

Briala's voice was unmistakable and Celene closed her eyes. "Bria, you're not supposed to—

"I'd say we're defying all the rules today."

Celene tried to pull the smile from her lips, but even all her years of training were no match for this day, and she gave a mock sigh of annoyance. She turned her head toward the voice and allowed her eyes to widen as she gazed upon her lover. Briala's gown was elven in fashion, with a high neck and loose, long sleeves. It clung tightly to her and highlighted her slender waist and shapely hips. Though the gown had a high neck, the fabric folded inward at her chest and revealed tasteful cleavage before forming back around her breasts and body. It was stark white save for the violet sash around her waist, and Celene marveled at how it made Briala's darker skin glow. Briala's mask, like Celene's would be, was as white as her gown with etchings that made the metal look like lace. It curled around and into her rich hair which was down and curled around her face. Despite the mask Celene could still see Briala's golden eyes shimmering beneath.

The elf tilted her head, unable to see Celene's gown with her back turned, and the empress could see a hint of annoyance on her lips. She laughed softly and spared Briala further frustration by standing and making her way over. Briala swallowed at the sight, pressing her lips together to keep them from falling open. Celene's gown was white as well, but more extravagant than Briala's. Her sleeves were long and loose like Briala's, but made of chiffon and embroidered with gold. Golden, too, was the trim on her white bodice, running over Celene's hips and coming together to form a single golden band that ran down the front of her gown. Celene's hair was pulled back tightly, braided and molded into an elaborate style. It brought out her jaw and narrowed her chin, and her eyes were piercingly blue against the stark white.

Briala swallowed again as the empress came closer, and Celene watched her mask shift as she furrowed her brow. "You aren't wearing makeup," she said evenly.

"I wasn't going to. I wanted you to see me as I am."

"Now I look a fool."

Celene laughed, reaching out to touch the white paint on Briala's cheeks. "You look beautiful."

"A fool, Celene."

The empress sighed and played along, dropping her shoulders and taking Briala's hand. "Come, then."

She led Briala to her vanity where her basin sat and poured water into it. Celene took the cloth used for drying and dipped it into the water before bringing it to Briala's cheek. The elf stiffened as Celene neared and fixed her with a glare.

"If you get anything on these gowns the chatelaine will have our heads," she warned.

"Ooh, will she?" Celene cooed back, ignoring the fact that Briala's glare only deepened as she pulled off her mask.

The empress took her time cleaning the makeup from Briala's face and took care to make sure the cloth was wrung enough to avoid dripping. When she had removed all the makeup, she examined both of their gowns and set the cloth down.

"See? No harm done."

Briala shrugged, her fingers pulling at each other as they rested in her lap. Celene reached out and stilled them with her own hands. The elf met her eyes, cheeks rosy from wiping, and gripped Celene's hands tightly.

"What's wrong?" Celene whispered at their closeness.

Briala furrowed her brow but a smile pulled on the corner of her lips. "You look beautiful," she whispered back, reaching up to touch the blush in Celene's cheeks with her fingertips.

"I would probably have looked better if you'd _waited_ like you were supposed to."

Briala shook her head, her eyes becoming distracted by Celene's. "It's always as if I'm seeing you for the first time."

Briala moved forward to kiss Celene, and was stopped by the Empress' finger against her lips. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, kissing Celene's finger before pulling away. Celene smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Briala's forehead, lingering for a moment.

"Save the kiss for tonight, hmm? Let's keep one thing traditional."

"As you wish, your majesty."

"Thank you, your majesty. You'd better return. Can't have them thinking you've gotten cold feet."

A mischievous smirk lined Briala's lips. "Never."

She took Celene's hand and rose from the vanity, making her way over to the passageway behind the mirror. When she made to go through, Celene squeezed her hand and pulled her back. Briala shot her a curious glance and took her other hand when she saw the Empress was contemplative. She ran a pale thumb over the top of Briala's hand and sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Do you realize," she said after a moment, meeting Briala's eyes, "that after tonight, you'll never have to use this door again?"

Briala's heart fluttered and she glanced at the mirror behind her, then the large door that Celene used freely. After tonight there would be no more hiding. Tears pressed against the back of her eyes and Briala moved to embrace the Empress. Celene's arms came around her and Briala felt her lips against her hair. She sighed against Celene's fine gown, smelled the perfume on her neck and kissed the pulse there before pulling away.

"Tonight," she promised, giving a single nod.

Celene returned it, smiling as she watched her lover disappear behind the mirror for the last time.

0-0-0-0-0

Finally it was time to leave. The servants had touched up Celene's hair, applied more perfume and placed the moonstone diadem veil over her head. They added a train to her gown which would span the length of the Grand Cathedral. It, too, was hemmed in gold with a single golden band trailing down the middle. Celene looked herself over once more in the mirror before applying her mask and flipping the veil over her face. She took the bouquet of violets offered to her and allowed the servants to lead her out the door.

They took a private exit to the carriage, which was violet and gold and pulled by four immaculate, white Orlesian coursers. Tradition dictated that Celene could not make herself seen by the public until she arrived at the Grand Cathedral, so she listened to the crowd cheer behind drawn curtains as the carriage carried her through the city. They seemed as happy as she felt, and Celene allowed herself to relax against the plush velvet seat. She brought the bouquet to her nose and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she thought of what today would bring.

After what seemed like ages, the carriage finally arrived at the Grand Cathedral. Celene smoothed her dress and adjusted her veil as the door opened. She took the footman's hand and descended into the cheers of the crowd. They were kept back by a line of chevaliers and they hollered their praise for the Empress as they tossed flower petals in the air. Celene lifted her head and smiled at them, watching as their eyes widened in surprise. Then they grew louder, pushing against the chevaliers to shout their praise for Celene. With servants attending to her train, Celene climbed the many steps of the Grand Cathedral slowly. Her heart began to race as she neared the massive gilded doors, and she eyed the mosaic of Andraste and muttered a brief prayer under her breath. When she finished, she nodded to the doormen and they returned the gesture, bowing deeply as they pulled the doors open.

The Grand Cathedral was the largest of its kind, able to seat hundreds in its place of worship, and still it seemed cramped with all in attendance. The most important, such as Queen Anora of Ferelden and members of the Inquisition and the Council of Heralds, sat closest to the altar at the back of the cathedral, with the rest seated in order of descending importance. Celene could make out more than a few pointed ears in the seats and she smiled as they stood to see her.

Because this was a joining of two women, instead of walking down the center of the aisle, Celene was to walk down the right side with Briala walking down the left. They would turn and meet in the middle before Divine Victoria, the one who had made this wedding possible. Formerly known as Leliana, Divine Victoria had decreed that members of the Chantry should be allowed to engage in romantic relationships. This openness within the Chantry itself trickled out into the streets where people, even those who did not follow Andraste, began to lose regard for the rules that held their love in place. Celene wasn't sure if she would ever see the day where she could declare herself to Briala in the eyes of the Maker, but it had come. And Briala was waiting for her.

Music began to play as Celene made her way down the aisle with her head held high and only the ghost of a smile on her lips. The crowd murmured compliments and congratulated her under their breath as she passed. A few of them bowed or dipped their heads. Celene caught Anora's eye just before she turned. The two had become unlikely friends after the breach in the sky, their alliance solidified, and Celene could have sworn she saw tears on the queen's cheeks.

Divine Victoria stood in the center of the room, looking straight ahead, proud and tall with a grand smile on her face. Her associates, such as the Inquisitor and Cassandra Pentaghast, were in the front row and they appeared to be more taken with their friend than the wedding itself, which Celene couldn't blame them for. Briala was across the cathedral from her, moving in tandem with Celene's steps. She had a bouquet of yellow roses and Celene squeezed her own bouquet of violets tightly. Briala face was also veiled, and her eyes were dulled as they came together before the Divine. They stared at each other as the crowd sat down. When they were settled, Celene and Briala handed their bouquets to their respective servants. Briala stepped forward first and lifted the Empress' veil over her head, followed by her mask.

Her eyes widened as she gazed upon Celene's face, and she smiled as she trailed her fingertips down her cheeks before pulling away. Celene lifted Briala's veil and mask and felt herself blushing at the sight of the woman in front of her. She had gazed into this face her entire life, grown up with it, loved it, despised it, betrayed it and even feared it. They had seen each other at their best and worst, and they had not come out unscathed, but they had come out together, and that was how they would stay for the rest of their lives. Briala had been and would always be the most beautiful person Celene had ever seen.

Briala extended her hands and Celene took them, eyes never leaving hers as Divine Victoria began her speech. Having once been a bard, Victoria had a lyrical way with words, and Celene smiled as she listened to someone else try to describe their love. It was passionate and spoken from experience, but it was not Celene's experience, and the love she had for Briala would always transcend words. She could never describe how Briala could still be so beautiful after all these years, how her familiar touch never grew dull, how they could still find things to talk and argue about day after day. She could never describe the feeling in her chest as she watched Briala's eyes fill with tears.

The elf tried to blink them back, tried to glare them away, and Celene smiled widely, squeezing her hands for reassurance. Briala pursed her lips and looked around the Grand Cathedral. She saw the elves and humans in the crowd, sitting amongst each other and dressed in their own finery. She saw the tears in Queen Anora's eyes and the smile in Divine Victoria's eyes. Among all of these powerful people, all of these Orlesians, Briala for once did not feel afraid. She looked into Celene's tear-lined eyes and allowed her own to fall. They had made it. Through betrayal and civil war and the Game and their own selfish desires, they had made it here.

Celene's hands were confident and smooth as she slid the ring on Briala's finger. It was simple, silver with a single diamond and Briala smiled. Their love didn't need grand gestures and elaborate jewels; the elven locket that hung from Celene's neck proved that. Since they had announced their engagement, the Empress had yet to take it off, and Briala smiled at it as she applied Celene's ring, identical to hers.

"I swear unto the Maker, and the Holy Andraste to _continue_ to love this woman the rest of my days," they said in unison.

Divine Victoria wiped her eyes and descended her hand between the two of them before dropping it to her side. They were married. Briala brought her hands to Celene's face and pulled her in. They kissed slowly to the applause of the crowd, and wiped each other's tears before they turned and lifted their clasped hands together. Applying their masks again, they made their way out of the Grand Cathedral and into the waiting carriage, hand in hand. They held hands as Celene's train was removed from her gown, and Briala helped the Empress up before climbing in behind her. As soon as the carriage door was closed their masks were off. Celene kissed Briala deeply, holding tightly to her back. Briala held Celene's face in her hand, her other hand idly running over the ring on Celene's finger. Her ring. She slid her hand up Celene's arm to her chest where she traced the chain of the locket. Celene hummed into her mouth, pulling away with a final kiss.

"Shall we greet our subjects?" she asked, reaching out for the drawn curtain.

Briala smirked and sat on the opposite bench, though she kept Celene's hand locked with hers underneath the window. Celene lifted the curtain and the crowd cheered. Briala gazed out into the faces of men and women, children and elves, all smiling and throwing flower petals and cheering. She grinned and followed Celene's cue, waving to those they passed. Through all the shouting she caught her name a few times, chanted just as jovially as Celene's. It made her blush and Celene squeezed her hand, holding it tightly until they returned to the Imperial Palace.

Only the most trusted guests and loyal allies were invited back to the Imperial Palace, but the grand ballroom was still flooded with people. Food lined the walls and music played from every corner. The guests laughed and talked amongst each other, unable to dance until the guests of honor had done so. Human and elven servants alike lined the walls, distinguishable by their golden stockings and crests of the Empress. It kept the confusion at bay as the nobles freely engaged with elven leaders.

Briala could hear the music as she walked down the hall with Celene. They had both changed, Briala wearing a simple violet elven gown with a golden sash. The sleeves stopped at her forearms and she felt infinitely more comfortable. Celene had her gown made specifically for this dance. It was a blend of Orlesian and elven fashion and the crushed violet velvet rested snugly against her skin. She wore no corset, but the bodice was embroidered in gold with elven designs. A golden corded belt rested on her hips and the excess length ran down the center of the gown. Celene looked much smaller in such a simple gown but she walked with ever-present grace, the gown flooding easily around her legs.

Briala sighed as they neared the doors and felt Celene trace her thumb along her hand. She didn't need to look up to know the Empress was looking at her, and she sighed again before squeezing her hand.

"I have never danced outside of your bedchambers," she said after a moment.

"You dance beautifully, my love."

"It is different when it's only your eyes upon me."

"Then look at me the entire time."

"I plan to."

Celene smiled in her peripheral and Briala felt her hand on her cheek, turning her head. They kissed briefly in the center of the hallway in the Imperial Palace. Guards surrounded them and said nothing. There was not even the sound of armor shifting. Briala felt her cheeks grow red and Celene kissed each cheek once before pulling away. The elf smiled and held her head high as their entrance was announced. Celene and Briala entered hand in hand to more applause, and made their way to the dance floor. Music began to play and Briala recognized it as her favorite song. She looked to Celene who gave her a wink before turning to face her.

Celene's hand slid around her waist and Briala found her shoulder. She could still see the crowd in her periphery, and she swallowed as she began to step in time. Celene laced their fingers together and brought their hands close. Their chests touched and Briala felt Celene's cheek against hers, the hand on her back pressing tightly. The Empress began to hum into Briala's ear as she often did when they danced together. It was the only music available in the bedchambers, after all, and Briala smiled as the people in her periphery faded away. Celene had washed the perfume off when she changed, and smelled instead of her bath, the ever-present honeysuckle and rose that Briala never failed to associate with her Empress. She turned her nose into Celene's hair and breathed deeply, sliding her hand up and down Celene's shoulder. She felt Celene's lips press against her earlobe, not quite a kiss but a simple longing to touch, and she breathed a laugh.

Celene kept her eyes open throughout the dance and watched the crowed. This was what she had always wanted. Briala was her better half, the part of herself that she wanted people to see. And now they could. They could see Briala's beauty and the way she moved and how she fit into the Empress. Briala deserved the world, not the shadow of a sliding mirror, and Celene could finally give it to her. Give it all to her.

The song ended all too soon and applause rippled throughout the hall. Briala opened her eyes as others made their way to the dance floor. Celene made to pull away as the next song started, but Briala's hand held her firm. She heard Celene laugh against her chest as they began to dance to this new song, and felt her lips against her ear once more.

"I knew you'd like it," Celene whispered.

Briala hummed in response and pulled Celene even tighter against her. "I will continue to love you for the rest of my days," she repeated after a few beats of the song.

"For the rest of my days."

Celene felt wetness land on her shoulder and she chuckled into Briala's ear. "Bria," she soothed, "don't cry." She ran her hand up and down Briala's back. "You'll make _me_ cry, and then we'll both be a sight."

Briala laughed against her. "I can't recall the last time your tears weren't from sorrow. It was the most beautiful sight, Celene." She pulled away and met the Empress's shining eyes. "You are the most beautiful sight," she breathed.

Celene shook her head as a single tear fell down her cheek. "Damn it, Bria, what did I say?" she laughed.

Briala's hand left her shoulder to wipe the tear away before she kissed Celene again. It was so simple to do now. She didn't have to wait until they were alone, constantly listening for the sounds outside. Not anymore. Celene smiled as she pulled away, and rested their foreheads together. Briala heard the Empress sigh happily and she closed her eyes. They danced all through the night, never more than a breath apart. And for the first time, wrapped in each other's arms with the eyes of Orlais upon them, they never felt more at home.

The festivities did not end until late in the evening. Celene and Briala stayed out until the last guest left, and then breathed a collective sigh of relief. Briala's feet ached from dancing and she was exhausted from the day's festivities. Judging by Celene's half-lidded eyes, the Empress felt the same. Relaxing into Celene's side, Briala took a deep breath.

"Ready for bed, your majesty?" she asked as Celene's arm came around her.

Celene hummed and looked down at her wife. "It sounds like you are."

She took Briala by the hand and they left the ballroom, making for her bedchambers. Servants and guards alike bowed as they passed, but their eyes didn't linger, and Briala felt herself smiling again. The two chevaliers that stood guard at Celene's door bowed as they neared and opened the door for them. Celene thanked them and told them to send the servants away when they came. When the door shut behind her, Briala stretched and eyed the bed. Celene's arms came around her front as the Empress pressed against her back. Briala felt her mask lift free as the Empress' bare face skimmed against hers. She kissed along Briala's smiling cheek as her hands ran up the elf's sides.

"I was thinking of taking a bath," she murmured into Briala's ear. "Care to join me? Or would you rather sleep?"

"Any choice I had was lost when you put your hands on me," Briala answered, turning her head to meet Celene's lips.

They kissed slowly, Celene's hands still roaming over Briala's shuddering skin. The Empress smiled against her lips and pulled away, making her way to the en suite that housed her large tub. The servants had already started a fire in the small stove in the corner, and two buckets of water were boiling on top of it, with several others waiting on the floor. Briala watched as Celene stoked the fire and poured the water into the tub before adding more buckets to the stove. Steam rose from the tub and Briala smiled lazily as she eyed it.

Celene left the stove with a crooked smile on her lips, and neared the elf with arms outstretched. Briala fell into her arms and hugged her tightly as she felt the Empress' hands undoing the buttons on her back. Her dress fell open a moment later and Briala stepped back to let it fall off of her shoulders. It pooled at her feet and left her in her chemise. As she worked the chemise over her head Celene undid the buttons of her own gown. Celene's simple gown was removed as easily as Briala's, followed by her chemise.

Briala smiled at her wife, eyes roving up and down her body. Celene's snow-fallen skin held no natural blemishes, save for the slight silver stretch marks along her hips and thighs. They were only visible in certain lighting, or when Briala was near enough to kiss them, and she loved doing so. In the orange light of the small stove they glimmered against her skin, as did the blond hairs on her legs, and the Empress seemed to shine in her presence. Briala trailed her eyes upward to the curves of Celene's breast, the dip in her collarbone and long column of her neck. She swallowed, blushing at Celene's shy smile.

Celene envied Briala's hair, rich and full of life, curls straining to break free against the band that held them back. Her own hair was thick, but relatively lifeless, and stubborn against any and all forms of curling. Briala's seemed to wreathe naturally around her head, wild and rebellious. Her wife's skin warmed in the glow of the fire, inviting the Empress nearer. She was covered in a spattering of freckles, like a silken sheet hung to dry that was caught in the rain. Celene looked to her stomach and smiled at the roll of skin in her navel, the shadow of her muscles. She ran her eyes along the length of Briala's arms and the coiled biceps that held her so tightly at night, before stepping into those waiting hands.

Briala loved the feel of Celene against her, the way her hands traced designs down her spine, tickling her before raking her nails upward to soothe the sensation. She found Celene's lips and kissed her slowly, lazily. For the first time there was no rush, and a tingle for excitement ran through her at the thought. She deepened the kiss, tongue slipping into Celene's mouth as she ran her hands up the Empress' thighs. Goosebumps rose beneath her fingertips and she soothed them with her palms.

They kissed until the bath was cool enough to enter. Celene climbed in first and rested her back against the tub. Briala followed, taking the Empress' hand as she entered and resting against Celene's chest. Celene ran her fingers through Briala's hair, bringing it all together and moving it onto her left shoulder and out of her face. She sighed and sank deeper into the tub, resting her cheek against Briala's. Her left hand rested on the on the side of the tub and she caught sight of the silver wedding band. She lifted her fingers and smiled as she watched it glimmer in the firelight.

Briala sighed as Celene's hand rested on her chest. She dipped her hand in the water and brought it upward, warming her chest as fingertips ignited her skin. Celene ran her hand over Briala's breast and underneath before skimming downwards to her stomach where she smiled as she ran her finger over the fold of skin in Briala's navel. Briala jumped slightly in the water and sighed against Celene.

"Why do you enjoy that so?" she half whined, too relaxed for any real frustration.

"I don't know. I just like it," Celene answered, touching her navel again and feeling her wife tense beneath her.

"Celene," Briala warned, bringing a wet hand up to cup the Empress' cheek as the other trailed absently down Celene's knee.

Celene exhaled near Briala's ear, running her nose along the sharp ridge. Briala shivered against her and Celene smiled before kissing it. The elf groaned quietly, and Celene risked touching her navel again. Briala gasped and sat up, the water churning as she flipped around to face the Empress. Celene tried to pout, but could not keep the smile from her face as Briala playfully narrowed her eyes and drew nearer.

"I warned you," she said slowly, her hand finding the inside of Celene's thigh. It was smooth and warm beneath the water and Briala smirked as she saw Celene's already reddened face flush. "About touching," she continued, hand trailing lower towards her knee as she brought her lips up to Celene's. "That," she finished against Celene's lips.

The Empress leaned forward to kiss her just as Briala's hand found her foot, and she swept a finger along Celene's arch. Celene kicked her foot out, water splashing out of the tub as she squealed in a mix of laughter and fear. Briala laughed as the water settled around them, oblivious to Celene's glare. When she finally calmed herself she heard Celene give a petulant sigh, and apologized by leaning up to kiss her again.

"You deserved that," she said as she broke away.

Celene merely sniffed indignantly and grabbed the soap, working it into a lather against Briala's back. They washed each other in silence, reveling in the peace that came for once without caveat. The scent of the soap, combined with the warm water and crackling fire, had Briala fearing that she would fall asleep in the tub, and she was thankful when Celene finally stood, the water rushing down her reddened body. Still sitting, Briala leaned forward on her knees and placed her lips to Celene's hip. She felt Celene's hand on her head and smiled as she kissed her heated skin. She tasted of soap and Briala trailed her nose across her pelvis, chin brushing against Celene's curls as kissed the other side. Her hands ran up the back of Celene's legs to her backside and gripped tightly to the slick skin.

Celene sighed and Briala felt a hand under her chin as the Empress bid her upward. She obeyed, taking Celene's hand to steady herself. Celene pulled her into an embrace and Briala could feel the ring on her hand pressing into her back.

"I love you," Celene said in between kisses to her shoulder. "I love you so much."

Briala held her tightly, certain Celene could feel her own ring against her chest. "And I love you. So much."

They kissed briefly before Celene stepped out of the tub and extended her hand to Briala to do the same. Briala put out the fire as Celene brushed her hair, and Celene drained the tub as Briala brushed hers. When they stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom it was early morning. If Celene had slept, this was about the time she would wake, and she took Briala's hand and led her towards the bed. They turned the bed down together and climbed in, both of them sighing at the comfort.

Celene smiled as she turned to face her wife. Briala placed her hand on her cheek and Celene rested hers on top, finger skimming over the ring.

"I can scarcely believe this is real," Celene whispered after a moment, watching as Briala's deep eyes opened.

"It did," she assured her, stroking the Empress' cheek.

Celene nodded, her eyes clouding with fresh tears. Briala hushed her gently, crawling nearer to her and pressing soft, chaste kisses to her lips. Her hand left Celene's cheek and went to her back where it moved up and down slowly. Celene kissed her back, her tears drying as she brought her own hand around Briala, bringing them closer. Their kisses deepened, bodies inching closer and holding tighter. Briala's legs bumped against Celene's and she bent her knee, resting her thigh between them. Celene slid her hips forward, her own thigh coming up between Briala's.

Briala was warm and tired and knew her kisses were sloppy, but the Empress didn't seem to care and slid her arm underneath Briala to hold her tightly with both hands. The elf adjusted herself on top of Celene's arm, her thigh brushing against Celene as she did so. The Empress broke their kiss and met Briala's eyes with an intake of breath. Briala saw the flush in her cheeks and the wanton look in her eye and gave a soft smile, kissing her as she lifted her thigh again. Celene hummed gratefully into her mouth and began to rock gently against Briala.

Celene's thigh lifted as well and Briala hadn't realized how much her desire had grown until she felt Celene against her. She began to rock as well, the both of them going at their own languid pace, more concerned with intimacy than release. Celene broke their kiss first, her breathing heavy. She closed her eyes for a moment and pushed a bit harder against Briala's thigh. Briala could feel Celene's hot breath on her, lips red and swollen from their kissing. She felt the calm but insistent thrust of Celene against her, the wetness that collected on her leg. She saw the glimmer of the ring on her finger and felt Celene's band pressed against her back, and she pushed harder against Celene.

Briala made soft moans and Celene opened her eyes. They were only a hair apart, noses touching occasionally as they rocked against each other. Celene felt Briala's stomach flexing against her own as she moved, their breasts touching with each breath, slick with sweat beneath the lush sheets. Desire pulsed through her. Briala was her wife, her love, and even in this moment Celene wanted more. Her heart began to race as pressure built within her.

Celene touched Briala's cheek and watched as she opened her eyes again. Their breathing was heavy and hot against each other. Briala's lips were parted and slightly upturned as she sought her release. Her brow furrowed from her efforts, but she held nothing but love in her eyes for Celene. The Empress knew the same looked dwelled within her own eyes, and she smiled at Briala as she felt her release nearing.

"You are so beautiful," Celene managed between breaths before letting out a soft moan. "I love seeing you like this - lustful."

Briala smiled and allowed Celene to see her body trembling, eyes closed and overcome as a wave of pleasure ran through her. She heard Celene moan at the sight, hands tightening around her back, and opened her eyes again.

"I am lustful _for_ you," she breathed against her wife's lips. " _Because_ of you. Only you can do this to me, Celene."

Celene began to rock harder and Briala kissed her as she increased her own pace. She slid her hand down to Celene's hip and gripped it tightly, matching Celene's thrusts with her own.

"Come, Celene," she urged, keeping her eyes locked with the Empress as her desire swelled through her. She leaned in to kiss her and pulled back again to groan against her. "My wife."

Celene stilled on her thigh, keeping her eyes locked on Briala as her release ran through her. Her body tensed, a low moan escaping as Briala moved her leg against her and carried her through it. Seeing Celene's release spurred Briala's own and she shuddered, unable to keep her eyes open as she gasped, gripping tightly to the Empress. She relaxed a few moments later, resting her head against the pillow and squeezing her legs together as Celene tried to lower her knee.

Celene smiled lazily at her and kept her knee where it was, rubbing up and down Briala's back. Briala leaned in and kissed her slowly, pulling the covers over their shoulders. Celene chuckled into her mouth.

"Is this a sign?" she murmured against Briala's lips.

"This is the first time I'll get to sleep in in the royal bedchambers."

" _Your_ bedchambers," Celene clarified, nestling herself under Briala's chin.

"Yes, my bedchambers." Briala kissed the top of Celene's head. "With my wife."

"Your wife," Celene breathed as if she still didn't believe it.

Briala felt Celene's head lift, and tilted her head down to meet waiting lips. She brought her hand to the Empress' face and let Celene study the ring on her finger. Celene ran her thumb over the diamond before lacing their fingers together and bringing their hands to her chest. She was asleep in a moment, and Briala laughed softly, kissing her wife's head and squeezing her hand before she succumbed to her dreams that, for once, could not compare to reality.


End file.
